Project Summary: Administrative Core The Administrative Core is aligned to support the overall specific aims of the OADRC's 5 overarching aims: 1) catalyze and sustain innovative research and discovery in AD and related dementias (ADRD) through an organizational infrastructure supporting a rich collaborative environment; 2) focus resources toward specific areas of emphasis: preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; novel testing of novel treatments; and improving education and knowledge about dementia; 3) provide materials to support the science through well-characterized research participants, biological specimens, brain tissue, data provision and analytics; 4) contribute to the national research commons relevant to AD and related disorders; and 5) provide venues and mechanisms for education and training of new scientists, as well as educating and informing key stakeholders. The OADRC?s Administrative Core provides oversight, management and quality assurance for the activities of the Center. It acts as the lead unit in strengthening and improving existing links between scientific and appropriate lay community leaders and organizations both locally and nationally. It is responsible for fostering new and innovative research relevant to brain aging and the dementias wherever and whenever possible. The Administrative Core Specific Aims are to: 1. Coordinate and integrate the individual core units and resources of the OADRC and their interactions with each other, as well as with individual scientists, clinicians, educators and the community. 2. Oversee and monitor the directions and interactions of the Center, setting relevant goals and optimizing resource utilization, guided by input from the scientific and lay communities. 3. Perform ongoing, regular review of progress. Ensure each unit within the OADRC performs to standards of highest quality and productivity while operating in strict compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements of the university and NIH. 4. Provide a structure and forum to foster and develop new and innovative research in brain aging and the dementias, including the OADRC Developmental Projects. 5. Facilitate collaborative research, scientific interactions, and data sharing transfer with other Alzheimer?s Disease Research Centers, the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center, the Alzheimer?s Disease Cooperative Study Unit, the Alzheimer?s Clinical Trials Consortium, the National Centralized Repository for Alzheimer?s Disease and other relevant outside research groups.